Control
by Boebliek
Summary: After another fight Korra tries something else to get Mako to show his true emotions. Oneshot!


"_What the hell?"_

Korra started to struggle as Mako guided her by the arm to an abandoned dead end street. Bolin decided that he didn't want to be part of another fight between the two benders and quietly left them. "LET - ME - GO!" Korra yelled at the taller man.

He only squeezed her arm harder refusing to look at her. "Didn't you hear me?" She hit him hard in the face, witch made him stumble back as he released her arm. Mako reached for his now reddening cheek, "What's your problem?"

"YOU! You're my _fucking_ problem!" she screamed.

Just seconds ago she saved some people from the Non-Benders and this was his response? How dared he even touch her, she could break him easily into two pieces if she wanted. She was the Avatar for fuck's sakes! "What did I do wrong this time?" she snapped at him.

For a moment Mako just stared at her, his left cheek burning from the hit. Then he just softly said: "You were scaring those people." "What?" Korra had no idea what he was talking about, _like usually_. Mako wasn't surprised, most of the time she was so clueless when it came to other people's feelings.

"Yes, you did safe them but you started raising your voice at them -"

"They were being idiots, everybody knows you can't hang around here," she interrupted him.

Mako smirked and leaned casually into the wall behind him. Korra wanted to hit him again, giving him a bruise on his other cheek as well. She balled her fists and he knew it was a dangerous thing to defy her. Secretly Korra hated the fact that he was so calm all the time, while she couldn't hide her temper. For just one's she wished for him to lose it too, to bring out some kind of emotion in him.

"So what are you saying?" she asked. "I'm saying…" he said slowly, as if she was a child that needed to be told how to behave properly, "that no one's going to respect you if they fear you." She rolled her eyes. Where did he get this nonsense from? She wondered if maybe he read it somewhere on a fortune cookie and kept it for when he wanted to annoy her.

"You have to feel people," He stated. "Feel people?" Korra repeated. "Do you feel people?" Mako didn't except her to ask him that question but nonetheless answered: "Yes, I do." "Aha," Korra nodded, before putting her hands behind her back and walking slowly up to Mako. She stopped, her face only inches away from his, so he was forced to stay pressed up against the wall.

The female bender stood on her toes, her mouth just beside his ear, whispering. _"Do you feel me?"_

He didn't answer, what was wrong with her? Normally she would be storming of or daring him to fight with her. But this, this was much worse. "That's not what I meant." She didn't answer, pressing her body harder against his, her hands reached for his neck, the thumb of her right hand caressing the exposed skin softly. Mako gulped in response and his other cheek got the same color as the other one she hit earlier.

Her rather large breasts were pushed up against his chest, and to her satisfaction she noticed his gloved covered hands were bolded into fists now. Korra had to hold back a chuckle, if she had known that he would respond so easily to body language she had tried it much sooner. Finally she was the one in control, there was no way he could be calm over this. She looked at him through half-closed eyes as she brushed her lips against his. Not entirely kissing him, just close enough for him to _feel_ her. Mako closed his own eyes entirely before opening his mouth slightly to say something, "Korra."

It was only because the street was empty that she was able to hear what he had said. He had enough of her taunting and he grabbed the back of her head as he slammed his lips against hers. Korra's eyes shot open in surprise, this wasn't what she had planned. He robbed her of her control again. Bastard. Her eyes closed too as she let herself get lost in the kiss, her tongue darting out to taste him.

This wasn't the sweet, first time kiss of two childhood friends, but one between two passionate benders. It was fierce and incredibly satisfying. They only parted for much needed air, both of them panting heavily. Korra wanted more so she raised her knee, placing it against the wall, next to his hip.

"_Stop,"_ he whispered in a warning tone.

"_Make me,"_ she shot back, smirking.

Then his mouth was back on hers, and she regained control by rubbing herself against him, the new position making much more friction. He groaned against her, his right hand sliding under her blue top, caressing her flat belly. Korra felt lightheaded, she wanted to blame the kissing but was sure it had something to do with him instead. Her body was on fire and she couldn't suppress a moan when he sucked on her bottom lip.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! Are you still fighting?" Bolin thought it was better to let them know that he was coming, before he would accidentally be hit by something. He turned into the dead ending street to find Korra walking up to him, smacking him on the shoulder, smiling. Mako on the other hand, was standing against a wall and looked as if he had some kind of fever. "What are you doing?" Bolin asked.<p>

"Oh, you know, just bickering," Korra said happier then she usually was when they had been bickering. Before Bolin could ask some more, Korra quickly said: "I was just saying that we should go get something to eat." "Yeah, that's a good idea," the earthbender agreed. His brother was still silent; probably brooding over something again, Bolin thought. He headed for the main street and didn't hear what Korra yelled at the older firebender.

"At least your face matches your scarf now!"

She grinned at him and left. Mako smiled before following her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. The show is not even out and I'm loving and shipping the characters already.<strong>

**I hope I'm close to their real personalities. Please review and tell me what you think! :DDD**


End file.
